To Date a Day
by Without Me Your Just Awso
Summary: If i had to pick one day to marry and have little minute-hour babies with, it would be this one, because it's the day i meet you. AKUROKU how they kind of meet and stuff Da summory an the title don't realy help much but they sound ubber an th@ wut counts


Ok this is how i think Axel and Roxas meet . . . if they were under these circumstances . . .cause well if they meet in a coffee shop like so many do that would be better. Like they just work an stuff. I dont' know wut it is about their relationship and coffee but it really works. . . . ok sorry ya it a oneshot and um. . . . i likes the begining the best . . .

* * *

If I had to pick one day to marry and have little minute-hour babies with, it would be this one, because it's the day that I meet you.

Agh, I pulled my favorite green jacket down but to no avail. I must have, no I did put in the wash and now it's a girly short sleeve, mid stomach who knows what it's called! Standing back I couldn't help but think that I had to look like such a girl. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror it really started to sink in. I was wearing two . . . tank tops?, brown and then white underneath. I had on my camo pants with the chains and the 400 pockets. And my Jordan's.

I wrapped my black wrist watch around my wrist (where else would a **wrist** watch go?) and bounded down the stairs. I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Comedy Central came blasting on and I relaxed waiting for the lineup of shows. That was before _she_ came in, and messed up my morning.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Watching TV?"

"Um no you're not." That is when I took the time to notice the swifer duster in her hand. Move move MOVE **MOVE** _**MOVE**_! I practically . . . ok I grew wings and flew from my designated seat. Just in time to hear the – whap – and feel the wind graze my cheek as the plastic dusting torture device came smashing down on where my head originally would have been.

"ARE YOU SENIEL!?" I stepped back as she prepared for another attack. "If you kill me you'll be stuck with Reno all alone for the rest of your life, and your still willing to come at me with that poor excuse of a two by four!? What is wrong with you!? What kind of parent are you!?"

The short women pushed a lock of red hair out of her face with an evil, angry smirk.

"Are you saying that I'll be alone for the rest of my life!?" she stretched

"Sorry but last time I checked an ad saying crazy female looking for mate. One who likes puppies and unicorns AND ASSAINATING PEOPLE WHO SIT ON HER COUCH!! Won't get you many dates"

"Why you little." They were both frozen the soft sound of – no kitty that's my pot pie – humming in the background. They both waited, silently contemplating if they should plunge for the neck or the feet.

-Ring Ring Ring- the phone broke them out of their brawl. The petit women slide over to the phone and picking it placed it to her ear.

"This Kairi" He took that as the moment to retreat. Clearly today was not a good day to go messing with his mom. He flipped open his phone, once in the safely of his room, and began calling everyone in his phone book.

"This is Larxeen voice mail-." (Hangs up)

"Sorry I couldn'-" (hangs up)

"You've reached-"(hangs up)

"Please leave a message-"(hangs up)

"I couldn' come to the phone-"(hangs up)

"Hey . . ."

"Oh thank gawd. I thought that . . ."

" . . . This is Xigbar's ph-"(hangs up) D*mn you Xigbar. D*mn you. Ok so no one is alive that's just dandy. Ok so maybe if I played a . . .game. Ya I'll play X box. Who need friends when you . . . don't have an X box. I forgot that little mishap. Don't get me wrong it didn't specifically say that dropping it from a second story window, into a pool, while on fire could destroy the little chips and geeky medal insides. I mean how was I supposed to know.

"Hey Reno do you want to . . .What am I thinking I'm not that lonely!"

"Screw you axel"

Maybe if I went to a neighbor's. Riku doesn't live to far away, I could ride my bike. Ya that's what I'll do, I'll give old dark and lonely a visit. I slipped past the kitchen were mom was currently blabbering about diets. Like she has the right to talk, I don't see her getting any thinner.

Grab the bike from that evil loopy thing – Oh my goodness. I was almost crushed by my own bike. Who thought to put a bike hook on the ceiling of a garage any way? I push the hunk of medal off of me and stand up. That's just great now my girly outfit has grease on it.

I leave the helmet dangling from the window. I don't need anything else falling on me, besides it messes up my hair anyway. While biking there I realize three things. 1) How many hills can one neighborhood have? _ONEthoushand!_ 2) Today is one of those days were you just need a fried mars bar. 3) The sky is (what I think) Reno's brain looks like: cold, wet and gray. Unless brain's are supposed to be like that then it's not.

Ok so here I am right? I ditch the bike in the bushes. Walk up to the porch, and knock on the door. Which automatically swung open before I could actually make contact with it . . . weird.

"FINALY!! If I had to sit there for five more f*cking minutes I would have killed them both, stuffed their bodies in a trash can, burned their corpses, chucked them in a river, and then proceed to commit suicide!"

"Nice to meet you too?" ok this is definitely not Riku. This kid is shorter and blonder. This brings the question, why is he in Riku's house?

"Let me guess you're looking for the white haired guy sitting with my brother?" he sent a dejected thumb over his shoulder to the couch and sure enough there he was my best friend the geezer.

"Good luck trying to talk with him. The man priority is getting out not coming in anyways. Unless you _want_ to watch them make oogly eyes at each other for hours on end."

"ahh young love" I took another look at him. And to my surprise he wasn't half bad looking. Not sexy like me but still. "and you're here in the middle of the love fest because . . . ?"

"because my mom doesn't know their together. So at the moment she thinks she dropped _both_ of us off at a friend from school's house." He leaned against the door frame, which I didn't blame him for. I'd talk to a random stranger if it meant not being in there, awkwardly off in the corner.

" . . ."

". . ."

"Riku has a game console, I'll bet you at play station. Mario, me, you, right here, right now. "

"Deal" The blond quickly grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me into the dim light of the hall way. Giving me the you talk, you die look. Then he put on a fake smile and waved to imaginary bob out in the middle of the street, then slammed the door. He pointed to the stairs and I took a seat. What I wanted to know was what exactly he was planning.

"Who was that Roxas?" Well that was a new voice.

"The FedEx guy. But he had the wrong house number. I'm going to the bathroom." That would be the blond, Roxas was it?

"Ok but come back were going to play a moive!' voice I don't know

"A Disney movie." Oh an Riku decides to talk.

The blond, I mean Roxas came back around the corner. A smug smile as he put a foot up on the step I was resting on. He leaned in, and I could practically feel his breath on my nose. Clearly he has no personal space issues.

"You're going down n00b."

"You wish" and with that we slunk up stairs. But I have to hand it to him. Right off the bat he pegged Riku as the stuck up tight wad that got prissy every time you touched his stuff. Let's just say he hit the nail on the head. If Riku ever found out we were playing Mario on his dinosaur he'd be so mad. Which is why neither of us plans to tell him.

Let's just say that there's only so many time you can play Mario before it gets old. Our count is 63 and a half, which is about **5 hours**. Now we're pretty mush seeing how long we can take to drive around the course while hitting every obstacle and falling in any random body of water. Our hopes are to bring his average score down by at least 3 minutes or more.

"ok Yoshi has to be on something. I'm telling you, man" I mean really what compels you to eat people then poop 'em out as eggs. Crazies that's who.

"Have we sunk so low as to talk about the random addictions of Mario character's to random strangers."

"You're playing play station in a room that's not yours or mine, with a complete stranger, aren't ya?"

"Touché"

Ok this has gone on long enough. I turned the game station off and got onto my feet, stretching all the kinks out from their extensive match. I went to Riku's window and pulled it open. We'll its raining, how did I not notice that. Water started to drizzle in threw the open window.

"Are you planning to flood his house, because I think overflowing the bath tubs and the sinks will work faster." He has just earned new found respect. Roxas I declare you my new best friend.

"Actually I was planning on taking you out to eat. I usually only take girls there but it's in walking distance and they won't care if were wet."

"And we're not taking the front door because?"

"This way is . . . more romantic"

"Romantic? You take girlfriends there, what are we going out? Because just so you know I'm not like that, you can't get into my pant till the third date. Sorry."

"What a bummer." But he crawled out the window with me still. And after some extensive running we got to the front door of one of my favorite restaurants. It was all brick and really old fashion, made out of an old firehouse, but it had spunk. It also had a large closed sign hanging in the window.

"I'm soaking wet and it's cloaed" his flat tone in his voice was clearly angry.

"Don't sweat it" I grabbed his hand and lead him round back to the alley way. After I found the door a long vigorous pound. Ya, ya I know, I was pretty much throwing myself against the door but I had to get someone's attention so it makes it all ok. And of course Larxeen answers since she practically lives here. Actually once I think about it all of my friends live here. Which makes the statement I only bring girls here sort of a lie. Well I can't bring people here who are already here, _here _so I guess I was right. I do really only take girls here.

I walked in since Larxeen saw it was me after opening the door she just left and didn't even car to say hello. But who need her anyway. Roxas was pretty much just following me around, CUTE! Whow what am I thinking I just meet the guy.

Well anyway I pulled out my handy dandy lighter and started a fire. . . In the fire place I know what you were thinking. And yes the fire station did have a fire place. Any way I plopped down on the sofa net to Roxas.

"Ok even though we've known each other for 4 hours I have to say you are a lot more fun to hang out with then any of my friends."

"Ya same here we have some suck-ish friends. Makes me think what I ever saw in Riku"

Let's think this threw rationally. His brother and Riku are going out. He made a joke about me getting in his pants and he hasn't once mentioned a girlfriend. Which I think when someone puts there arm on the back out the couch your sitting on like they're making a move that would be a good time to be all, ya I'm seeing someone. But he hasn't said anything so it makes ya think.

"so . . ."

**Time Skip**

Ok another four hours went by, and it's currently around 9 o'clock. The thing that we have established since then is I'm sexy, Sora is annoying, Riku can be such an a** and that snails are not food no matter what French people say. Also, that we're going out. Did I just skip the **MOST** important part of this whole story, pretty much. But it involved me, Roxas and well . . . ha ha no, no I can't tell you. I'm going to save that for black mail later on in this relationship.

But right now we're still sitin' on the couch just chillin.

-Show me what it's for make me understand it I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answers-

"Emo ringtone Roxas"

"Shut up" he flips open his whit cell phone and presses speaker. And right after he does we both real which he didn't. Because **here's Sora! **Quickly I turn of the speaker, I don't want to talk to him anyway.

"**WHERE ARE YOU ROXAS!?"**

"I'm with a friend, why? Your foodly coodly over?"

"No were sleeping over-

"Sorry but I'm **not **sleeping over." Good choice especially if they decide to get it on AGH My EYES!!

"But-

"Don't worry tell mom that I'm sleeping over, I'll be back around . . . 10 is that ok with you?"

"Where are you exactly?" And there's Riku being the parent. Snaps for Riku.

I took the phone from the blond. If I knew Riku he hated to be left out on something, and he hated it when I randomly show up in the middle of a story. That happens a lot around here.

"I've taken a hostage. You can get him back at noon if you bring the ransom of 10,000 money." and with that I hung up on Riku. Bwa ha ha . . . .what it's fun to mess with people. To bad my luck only lasted 5 seconds because soon my cell started vibrating. Sigh.

"Yesh?"

"What have you done with Sora's brother?"

"Who's Sora?" How does he always no it's me?!

"Axel!?"

"Don't worry he's fine, were going out, everything's peachy, thanks for asking. Yes we got over the puppy dog faze. No we haven't I'm keeping my chastity. Oh and yes I will return him around 10"

"What?"

"Ok so good night"

". . ."

". . ."

"Just don't do anything stupid"

We spent the rest of the night together . . .

We spent the rest of the night together , with Xaldin, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar, and Larxeen. .

. . .playing strip poker.

Luxord won. Luxord always wins.

-You cut out like half the story

-ya but the rest of it was pretty awesome right?

-Axel you're so stupid . .

-ROXY!? WHY!?!

* * *

ok for those who actuall got threw the fic and play KH. You no the level with beast ok so when your running down the hallway as Sora and Beast keep like slapping the ground and all the little hollow . . . i mean heartless like go flying. Can't you just see him screaming BEAST SMASH!! durring the whole thing. . . . like hulk smash . . .get it?

heee-heee


End file.
